Two Unlikely Bonds
by LegendaryGotenks2017
Summary: Just my first OcxOnePiece character story. This is just a fanfic and my own creation. I don't own One Piece. Marco x Oc


_Hello, this is my first story. I love DBS, OP, O.P.M, A.O.T, and Naruto. This is a One Piece or OP story about my OC. If you dont like then dont read. U been warn about my OC shipping with a specific Phoenix. Welp, lets get started with the story._

 _Hopefully you enjoy._

A dark, shadowy figure haunted every corner on a nearby island. The undetected pirate has a bounty higher then most average pirates. Even the Navy has the monster as "Most Wanted" on their hitlist. What most don't recognized until first sight...

 ** _It's a infamous she-pirate._**

Yes, the gender of the pirate is known to be a female. Do not be fooled by her looks. Some say she's strong enough to take on the three powerful Navy Admrials. Her slient, dark aura could even knock out, not one but two average pirates crew with her intense shout. Indeed, she is a threat.

What's truly a mystery is her past life.

Ashes

Dust

Flames

One by one, cities were perished into flames. Half of population was injuried but none die. Civilians coward in fear, bestowed by the pirate's potential. Marines surrounded areas of the island with their armed weapons. After each gunshots and pitiful strikes with swords, no effect has made.

 ** _"R O O M!"_**

Spineless and useless, the marines couldn't do nothing to stop her. Some retreated back to their ships, others fought back against her villainous wrath.

She raised her hand ever so slightly, positioning directly towards her targets. Within a brief second, the trigger was pulled.

 ** _"Injection Shot!"_**

Blood sprayed everywhere, over thousand marine soldiers were left dead to their knees. Others survived but were wounded badly. Buildings turn into ashes, nothing was left. But why...

 **Why didn't she murdered the citizens but took the lives of the marines?**

On the she-pirate's wanted poster, her epithet is **_"_the Dragon"_** but she known throughout the seas as...

 ** _"The Nurse of Death"_**

She has exceptionally incredible marksmanship. She can take out thousands of marines with just **one bullet** , even pirates! But that's not what people feared for, its her abilities.

 ** _She possesses two devil fruits._**

Even though eating two devil fruits is a risk of facing death, she overcome it. Her extraordinary devil fruit powers could destroy over five ships with little effect. She's very frightening.

Throughout the seas, pirates even marines worship her as goddess or as a living hell.

An oddly shape pirate ship arrived on to the shoreline. The trademark of the submarine was too accustomed to the fine eyes. This was none other than the Heart Pirates. Stepping on the coastline of demolish island, a young man with bright red haired walk on the surface. He wore a white jumpsuit, honoring the Jolly Roger of the crew.

"Shachi, get more supplies for our next voyage." Deep and stern, a voice made it's appearance. From the North Blue, the infamous captain of the Heart Pirates was,

 ** _Trafalgar D. Water Law_** The notorious captain has a bounty of 440 million berries. Known as the devilish " ** _Surgeon of Death_** ", he's also a **Shichibukai,** one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. His phenomenal devil fruit abilities holds him the title of his notable epithet, despite him being the youngest Warlord.

"Captain! I don't see any shops open. The town is empty."

"Alright then, I'll have a look for myself."

Walking into the depths of the island, the young captain notice the half the island was shattered. Children hug against their parents, medics supporting the weak and injury, buildings were nothing but dust.

Stumbling upon a fiery message, it remark a signature:

 _" **D R A G O N' S R O A R"**_

Frankly, the captain distinguish this bizarre writing. It belong to someone hold held deep within his cold heart. The dense silence was disturbed through the irregular sounds of trees' leaves ruffling.

 **" _Come on out, I know you're there"_**

There she was, the mischievous pirate made her grand appearance. Standing no more than 5"10 tall, her gloomy grey eyes trailed the warlord's figure. Her cryptic tattoos mirrored the captain's, signalling off a moonless yet threatening aura. But that didnt faze him, he respond back with a smirk.

"So you cause all this? Impressive."

"I don't need your damn opinion."

"Word got out to the Navy Headquarters about the destruction. More marine soldiers should arrive"

"Tck, Let them come. Their useless anyways. I can fight them without **your** help."

She hissed back at the warlord. Her aura grew murderous and vicious. Even under the hoodie of her dusky blue jacket, her predator eyes remained cold and heartless.

"Hm, I heard about a pirate's bounty being 700 million berries but I never expected to be **you**."

"So? Explain now. Why are you here? To tie me back, **in chains**? Besides, dont forget what happened **eleven years ago**."

"So you still remember, huh?"

The she-pirate forcefully grabbed on to his vivid yellow jacket, facing his dim eyes.

"If it wasn't for you, **They** wouldn't be dead. Thats why, I'm not your **sister** no longer."

Behind observing the whole scene was the Heart Pirate crew, astonish by what they heard. The destruction made by the she-pirate was the Captain's younger sister. Both infamous pirates shot treacherous glares to the other.

"I can't believe it, Penguin. That's the Captain's sister."

"She's way too cute"

"Sshh, they might hear us."

In all honesty, they have terrible whispering.

"You two must be really bad with whispering. But, **_Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Cute_**."

Shachi and Penguin caught a glimpse of her predatory, starless eyes. The intense glare left them shaking in their knees.

She lower her oversize hoodie, revealing her glorious jet black hair. Sharp, edgy bangs hover freely over her eyes. A tick swelled eventually on her forehead.

"Tck, what pain of a crew you have. Well, I must leave to cause more destruction, so I'll be on my very way-"

"Strange for me to ask but, why not join my crew?"

Jaws dropped in shocked, the captain hardly invites foreigners to joim his crew, this was a sudden surprise.

"Why the sudden invitation? After all, why should I join you?"

"It's your choice. My goal is to settle critical business with the **_King of Dressrosa_**. Im going to accomplish **_their_** wishes, and to steal back what's **_yours_** and **_mines_**."

"Hmmm, well...I still won't accept you as **_family_** but I might as well tag along. Don't get the wrong ideas that makes us **_even_** , got it?"

"Tck, Don't order me around, **_Trixie-ya_** "

Ignoring her brother's orders, she made her way to submarine, staring back into his vivid yellow eyes.

"I don't care, I won't hesitate to fight back. And don't expect me call you **_'Captain'_** , _Law"_

Her stubbornness attitude was relentlessly going to be troublesome. A tall, furry white bear greeted the captain on his to the submarine.

"Captain, will she be successful in our voyage?"

"Yeah...Bepo"

Law smirked, lower his spotted hat. It's been too long since he first saw his younger sister. Its a shame, that once joyfully, vibrant smile was gone into a cold, distance face.

 ** _How could one memory damage a innocence mind?_**

"Let's set sail, we'll go to the next island for supplies."

He turned once again back at his sister. Her black rhythmically dance with the air as see glare at the deceiving sunset. If only his pride didn't stand in the way,

 **He could tell her, how much she means to him.**

 _ **She** is rebellious_

 _ **She** is mysterious_

 _ **She** is stubborn_

 _ **She** is hurting in the inside._

 _ **She** is...the_

 _Infamous Pirate..._

 _ **Trixie D. Misty Law** aka Trixie The Dragon, dreaming to be the world's greatest gunslinger, for her deceased friends._

 _\--_

 _Hopefully you enjoy the story so far. There will be more chapters to come. The next chapters takes place during the Marinefor Arc, so you been noticed in advanced. Bye_


End file.
